


Don't worry about me (actually, please do)

by Undersea_Anchor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst?, Female pronouns for Pidge, M/M, mentions of torture, okay so you hear torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: It's all fun and games until someone charges in blindly and tries to be a hero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains small descriptions of torture, it's not graphic, but I thought it should be thrown out there. 
> 
> This work was also inspired by this prompt that my best friend gave me: "Two of the Paladin's get handcuffed together in an alien cell. A sound echoed from down the hall of cells and instantly made them both uncomfortable."

"Perfect. Just perfect."

"Stop complaining and start thinking Keith, we have to get out of here."

"Yeah, no kidding Pidge. You have anymore bright ideas? Ones that don't get us freaking handcuffed?"

"What?! You're the one that insisted on going in guns blazing before I could even get a schematic of the building! Now, we're handcuffed together, we don't know where Lance is because of course he charged in after you. So unless you have any good ideas, shut up and let me think!"

Keith huffed, but kept his mouth shut. He began grumbling to himself as he looked at his right hand and immediately next to it , saw Pidge's left. 

She was right, he was the one that insisted that they'd just go in, that they'd be fine, but no less than 23 seconds later, they had been jumped and captured. When Keith had opened his eyes, he saw Lance rushing towards them, shooting at the Galra, but then his eyes shut again without warning and now, he was in a cell, handcuffed to Pidge with a thumping headache and no idea where Lance was. 

"Staring at the cuffs isn't going to make them spontaneously combust into flame and melt off. I need you to focus Keith." 

"And do what exactly? We're trapped Pidge. We were captured, handcuffed and who the quiznak knows where Lance is or what's happening to him and there's nothing we can do."

Pidge scoffed in disbelief, "Are you hearing yourself Keith? Get. A. Grip. Lance is probably back with the others figuring out how to get us out of here." 

"You don't know that!"

"Neither do you, for all we know, I'm right. So please, get a hold of yourself and let's try and figure out how to get out of here okay?"

Keith was about to retort when the two Paladins heard a sound echo down the hall, making them freeze.

Pidge and Keith slowly looked at each other, "What was that?"

There was a clang and then a loud pop as a scream danced along the walls into their ears. 

Keith was going to be sick, there was no mistaking that cry, that pain. He had heard it when he cradled his fellow paladin in his arms, when he had held him as he sobbed about missing home. 

Pidge snapped her eyes to Keith in worry, the latter deadly still and white. A thin sheen of sweat of his brow. 

"Keith? Keith what's wrong?" 

"Lance." He whispered, as the screams and cries continued to drift down. 

"What?"

Keith darted his eyes to Pidge, his insides twisting and his shoulders heavy with dread. 

"The screams! It's Lance!"

"What?! Oh god. Okay, quick, we need a plan! We need to-"

Pidge was cut off by silence. The screams had stopped. Everything was still and horribly silent. Keith was sure that Pidge could hear his heart hammering in his chest. 

That's when they heard the heavy footsteps and the sound of metal dragging along the ground, towards their cell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading. If you want to let me know what you thought feel free to leave a comment. Kudos are welcome. 
> 
> Stay classy.


End file.
